


Human

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Hadestown Fics [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: He had looked back.





	Human

Orpheus wanted to scream. He had blown it. He had allowed that little voice in his head access to his thoughts, he had permitted it to take over and direct his actions.

He had looked back.

Eurydice was gone forever now, and it was all his fault. It was because of how HUMAN his heart and mind were.

He was the son of a god and a muse. He wasn't supposed to be THIS human... Was he?

And now, because of his own foolishness, Orpheus was essentially doomed to live a long life without his Eurydice. She was the only woman he had ever loved before, and he was almost certain that she would be the only woman he loved, period.

And she was gone.

Gone forever.

All thanks to stupid humanity.


End file.
